Secret meeting in Neverland
by MechaMax
Summary: Peter and Hook have secret meetings were they get nostalgic... Based upon the Neverland miniseries.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is actually based upon Neverland, a 2011 Sci-fi miniseries that tells the background story of Neverland and Peter Pan. If you haven't watched it I say you should before reading this story as this is mostly just about nostalgia.**

* * *

><p>The water's surface was completely still. Not even the wind was ruining the perfect view of a mirror-like lake. A single leaf fell from one of the trees by the shore and at the same as it hit the surface a head pushed upwards and waters splashed everywhere. The boy gasped for air and while coughing he swam for the shore.<p>

When he finally reached it he just lay there, panting. He swept his brown bangs aside and stared at the sky that was hiding behind the foliage above. Rays of sunlight struck his silvery complexion. He didn't even move until his skin had dried by the warmth from above. When he had finally gotten back up on his legs he looked around, searching for something or someone.

"Wow, you've really grown Peter."

There was a rustle from the bushes by the shore and a man walked out from them. Tall and handsome in a red pirate outfit with a hat to match on top of his head. Peter stood up and brushed off some sand that had stuck to his damp clothes.

"And I see that you've gotten yourself a hat, Jimmy."

They stared at each other. It had been long since they had seen each other. Neverland was a big place and it was far too often that Peter and the other boys avoided the pirates on one of the millions of islands. It hadn't been long since Peter had returned to London either and so the pirate and boy hadn't met for a very long time. Maybe Peter had grown without him noticing it himself?

"How come we continue to meet like this?" the man said as he began walking towards the water. He removed his shoes and sat down, pushing his feet out to meet the water.

"I should ask you. You are the one who leaves the messages."

It had begun a long time ago. Whenever Peter met Captain Hook they tried to defeat each other. Hook wanted to see Peter dead, suffering by his feet and screaming for mercy, unlike Peter who only wanted to protect himself and his crew. Peter had been surprised the first time he had found the message stuck to a tree, addressed to him. There had been instructions to the beach and the letter hadn't been signed. Peter had arrived from the air, not the land, to avoid traps but only to realise there weren't any. At the beach was Jimmy, not Captain Hook. They had been talking about the times back in London and become nostalgic. Peter didn't know what the man wanted with the meetings but since that one time they had continued to meet in the small, protected beach.

"You will never know Peter," the man said with a wicked smile on his face. It was that kind of smile that made it hard for Peter to sit down whenever they met like this. He couldn't risk lowering his guard.

The man leaned back and basked in the sun. Peter was a little amazed by the strong jaw line and the stubble in his face. Without really being aware of it he touched his own, soft cheek. He didn't know how old he was anymore, even though he had grown since he first came to Neverland, but he knew that there was still many years between him and Jimmy. At the same time as he envied the man for actually knowing what being a grown-up is about he felt lucky that he didn't have to experience it. He had to be careful about his trips back to London.

"Come sit, Peter."

The man seemed obsessed with his name. When they got into their usual fights it would usually be "Pan" or "Peter Pan", never just Peter. The same went for Jimmy. He was always "Captain" or "Hook". Only when they were alone like this he felt like Jimmy was the right thing to call him.

Peter shook his head. He wouldn't sit that close. He never did. It could be a trap. That hook at the end of the man's arm could easily injure him. The man didn't seem to be very pleased with the expression in the boy's face. There was a hint of fear.

"Okay, I may tell you something, Peter," again with the name. "I miss it. I miss the times in London, sometimes, and I like to relive those moments with you. You are the smartest of the boy's and the one I've been closest to."

Peter forced a smile. "Is that so? So when we're at this beach you will just forget about wanting me dead for the sake of me reminding you of my father?"

Hook shrugged. Peter didn't know what to really think of the reaction but knew that it didn't encourage him to step closer. But he did sit down. He said it was because his clothes weren't dry yet but knew that he as well liked to talk about old times with the man.

"I don't blame you for being cautious around me," the man said with a dreamy smile on his face. Peter watched him close his eyes and lay down on the beach, resting his head on his hands. The hat tipped over and covered his face.

Peter silently flew closer and sat down just some feet away from the man. He didn't have to know. Peter smiled as he watched the man. Even though it wasn't the Jimmy he had once known so well it was still the same man. From tip to toe and all the way out to those slender fingertips that was touching his-.

Peter froze. He stared down at his hand. Jimmy's slender fingers were carefully touching his hand in a try to grip it. Peter felt the urge to pull back and move away, fly up in the sky and leave the man alone at the beach. Yet he didn't. He stayed where he was to just stare down at his hand as his fingers were intertwined with the man's.

"I thought you didn't want to sit close to me?" the dark voice said. Peter looked at him and could see how the hat had been moved and a smirk was visible at his face.

Peter didn't move. "Once upon a time you meant a lot to me," he said with an uncertain voice.

The man chuckled. Suddenly he sat up and in just a swift movement he had pulled Peter to him and put his free arm around him in what could only count as a hug. "You still mean a lot to me, Peter."

Peter relaxed for a split second. When he was really small he did occasionally get hugs from the man. Now it had been so very long he couldn't help but like it. He could feel the warmth from the man and the faint familiar scent. The hug was loving and caring and it was that that made Peter push the man away. Hook didn't fight back at all and let the boy take those hesitating steps before jumping up in the air. He flew off without even looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope people liked it. I have an idea for a next chapter (that will actually make it into a little bit more of a romantic story...) but don't know if it will be any good once it's written. If it will I will post it, otherwise I will just leave it like this. If you have thoughts at all feel free to review!<strong>


	2. Not chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

_Sorry guys, I feel horrible._

I really love Neverland and Peter/Jim but I wrote this so long ago now that I really have no idea what kind of idea I had back then. I really want to continue this for all of you who have encourage me to continue but every time I sit down to really continue I just can't come up with anything… I'm not going to let you all down and not update ever again but you will have to help me out!

Please send me a PM or a review and give me your thoughts. What could happen? What do you want to happen? Any kind of ideas that can help me figure out what the hell to do will be appreciated!


End file.
